


Midnight Soiree

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PutItOnHux, cross dressing, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: It's the Annual First Order Charity Event. A time for the wealthy to mingle and exchange words with like minds. General Hux is expected to appear sometime during the night with a few of his trusted officers.“General Hux is busy with the construction of a very important First Order weapon. He expresses his condolences but has sent several of his trusted men in his stead.”Dopheld Mitaka is one of the unlucky few to be chosen for this high honor. But luckily enough, his invitation comes with a rare "plus one" and he's going to take advantage of that.





	Midnight Soiree

The dress was a shimmering beauty. Not that it actually shimmered with some cheap glitter. They were above that for this function. No, instead of stardust, it gleamed in the light, the satin reflecting the darkest shade of blue to his eyes. He only saw half the gown since the wearer was sitting in front of the dresser, carefully applying lipstick to pale lips. He was enchanted by broad shoulders bulging at the delicate lace pattern flowing across the pale skin. The solid satin fabric started beneath muscular shoulder blades, leaving the rest of his lithe body to his imagination. 

The hem of the gown was hitched up, to prevent the man from tripping over himself if he were to make any sudden movements. Shoes were off, though he could see a peek of those hidden heels underneath the vanity. Midnight blue like the gown—embellished with bright silver leaves spiraling their way up across the surface. Easy to slip on and off—a fact he made sure to make a mental note of for the future.

Hux leant forward, legs crossed over each other, as he did the last finishing touches of the lipstick. If anything, the red lipstick stood out far more than his hair would. It was tactfully drawing attention to his lips—and by extension, his words for when he spoke. His blue eyes flicked over Mitaka’s reflection for a moment, before turning back to the small tube he was slipping into a small clutch. He clicked it shut and placed it flat on the counter. 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" He found his voice at last, though it wasn't as bold as he preferred. Hux didn’t comment on his higher pitch, choosing to spend his time choosing out the bangles that matched his attire.

“Permission granted.” Hux said. His eyes flicked over his reflection again. “Though I would advise you to reduce formalities such as that when we are at the social, Lieutenant.” He selected a pair of earrings from the pile, silver, dangling, and obviously expensive.

“I will make note of that, sir.” He said shakily. Watching Hux slip the earrings over his lobes aroused him far more than it should have. His uniform was suddenly stretched uncomfortably tight over his chest. He wanted to pull at his collar, but out of respect for the general, kept his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

“What is it, Lieutenant? I told you I was almost ready.” Hux got the second earring on with ease. It made him wonder how long the general practiced—or was it part of his daily routine he didn’t know about?

“Sorry, sir. It’s just that—” He closed his eyes and gulped. Hux was drawing lines on his eyelids, making him look—if possible, more sophisticated than before. He was almost too attractive to look at now. Mitaka was sweating heavily underneath his uniform. “I-I was wondering why you went through such great lengths for this social. Surely they would question why a general of the First Order isn’t wearing a uniform?”

“General Hux will not be attending tonight’s function.” He said. He opened a long box, revealing a diamond choker that sparkled rainbows in the light. “Could you trouble yourself, Lieutenant? The clasp is terribly small.”

“Of course, sir.” He swallowed again. His stomach twisted as he came closer, too enraptured to tear his gaze away from the pale form beneath the blue lace. Hux placed the diamonds in his hands and he slid it over that pale neck, fingers brushing over the smooth skin.

“I do suppose you should know my cover.” Hux said. His matter-of-fact voice caused vibrations through the choker. It was not helping his already shaky hands. Hux was right, the clasp was small. “Seeing as you are part of my cover, Lieutenant.”

“Sorry?” He lost hold of the left hand side in his surprise. Hux didn’t start again until he had the other half of the choker in his grasp again.

“General Hux is busy with the construction of a very important First Order weapon. He expresses his condolences but has sent several of his trusted men in his stead.” Mitaka finally got the clasp together and let go. Hux ran his fingers over the glinting diamonds, seemingly distracted by their brilliance. 

“One of his men has brought along a companion for the social.” He raised his eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw Hux’s piercing eyes watching him in the mirror. “It’s not unheard of. And certainly allowed. The general allows his subordinates some free time from time to time.”

“Thank you for the opportunity, sir.” His hands were hovering over those broad shoulders. Hux made up his mind for him by reaching back and grasping his hands. Hux chuckled, his deep voice sending delightful vibrations through his palms.

“No need to be so nervous, Lieutenant. Haven’t we gone over this before? You have seen me—and I have seen you—in far less. You’re a blushing youngling in that uniform.” 

In fact, the dark Lieutenant’s uniform was almost the same as the one he wore on the bridge. Save for the missing rank insignia on his forearm and the lack of rank cylinders across his breasts. The fabric was a lot heavier, too—definitely ceremonial style only. Perfect for showy functions like this. Ones where officers only came to show off their rank amongst the civilians. Upside—he supposed his growing erection had plenty of room to hide in if it ever fully bloomed tonight. 

“This is very close to my normal uniform. It’s nothing special. I don’t understand why you must go through all of this to disguise yourself, sir. Not-not that it’s a bad disguise.” He caught himself just in time. “You look wonderful. Breathtaking. No guest will take their eyes off of you.” 

“That’s the point, Lieutenant.” Hux said, releasing his hands. He bent over, reaching to the back for his heels. He placed them side-by-side in front of him. Mitaka offered him a hand, realizing the man was getting ready to rise from his seat. He watched as pale feet peeked out from underneath the floor length gown to slip into the enchanting slippers. “I want all eyes on me. They will never relax if a First Order general is present. But for a civilian with impeccable tastes? They won’t be able to tear their eyes away from me.”

“I’m certain of that.” He agreed. “Men—women—you’ll hold their attention like you have ours during speeches.”

“Do I have your attention, Lieutenant?” Hux towered over him normally. With heels, he was even taller. He stared down at him, eyebrow quirked as he awaited his answer. 

“More so than normal, sir.” He breathed. His throat was doing some odd flips at his neck. It felt like his heart just jumped to his throat while he was talking. “I apologize, sir. I can’t quite pull my eyes away from you.”

“I can smell your arousal, Lieutenant. And while I am pleased by that fact, perhaps you should consider using more cologne before we go. I want my companion smelling better than any fool in that room.”

“Of course, sir.” 

Hux pulled back his lips for a predatory smile. Mitaka had to take a step back as his voice dropped another octave. “If this night goes well, I will be up for celebrating later. That is, if you aren’t too tired for the job?” 

Chuckling darkly to himself, Hux turned away and made for the door. But not before he reached down and gave his crotch a light squeeze through his breeches. Mitaka whimpered. If there wasn’t blood flowing down earlier, there most certainly was now. 

——————————  
“I find it odd nobody recognized you, sir.” 

Due to their height difference, Mitaka was having great difficulty trying to steer Hux around. The general was glancing around the room with calculating eyes, relying on his lieutenant to do the actual guiding while he searched out the weaknesses in the ballroom. The usual bright lights were dimmed by special covers, bathing the makeshift ballroom in warm yellow light. There was a fantastic view from the viewports across the room, where he could see hundreds of First Order ships gliding past. Whomever did the decorations did a wonderful job of hiding the interior details of the star destroyer to the guests. Mitaka had never seen so many well dressed civilians in one place. They were chatting and drinking in the best finery the galaxy had to offer. 

And he was right in the middle of it, with a dazzling First Order General by his side. 

“The wealthy hardly pay attention to anything else other than themselves.” Hux waved his free hand dismissively. He was speaking falsely, his pitch higher as he twisted it to sound feminine. He had to agree the general sounded very nice, despite the light voice causing his hair to raise on the back of his neck. His arm was wrapped very firmly around Mitaka’s arm, giving off the impression that he was meant to be eye candy, and nothing else. He could see other spouses around the room, they too were solely dependent on their partner. His chest swelled with satisfaction when he realized they were being viewed as a public couple. He snagged two champagne glasses from a passing waiter, saluting Hux with a raised glass.

“But you are a First Order General, sir. There aren’t many of those. You are—in fact—the head of the Order.”

“That’s very kind of you, Lieutenant. But remember these are our benefactors, not our comrades. They want to hear what advances we are doing on the field. What New Republic planet we are invading next. Nothing so trivial as our names and faces.” Hux sipped daintily. Like he was born in this high class society. He looked at home in it too, dropping his straight military posture for one that was decidedly, more open and seductive. Mitaka knew he wasn’t the only one who noticed a pale leg peeking out of the slit in his gown. Hux was drawing leering eyes from every direction. 

“You have a speech to give in an hour.” Hux said. He was scanning the crowd with a tightly pressed smile. “I have it already entered into the system so you shouldn’t have a problem.”

“A speech?” He stopped dead at that. Hux continued walking, now dragging him along the floor in a new direction. “But sir—”

“My declined invitation can only be accepted after a speech from one of my men.” He explained. “Another thing you should remember, Lieutenant. Everyone in this room has crippling amounts of pride. It would be an insult if I were to decline their very gracious invitation for no reason.”

“I thought you were busy on a secret weapon, sir.” Hux laughed, even his laughter was higher. Dare he say it—girlish. He wondered how long the general spent practicing his vocals before testing them out tonight.

“They want a verbal apology. Most already know the great General Hux won’t be showing, but they want to hear it from someone. Who else better to deliver the news than a pretty Lieutenant with good marks?”

“Apologies, sir. But I did not accept my commission to look ‘pretty’.”

“And I didn’t to lie, cheat, and seduce my way through to this gathering. But yet, here we are.” He clinked their glasses together and threw back the rest of his. A waiter came by and refilled it within seconds. Mitaka stared down at the bubbling liquid in silence. Hux had his glass refilled twice more before he spoke again.

“Colonel Kaplan cleans up nicely, don’t you think?” His head snapped up, eyes flicking across the floor trying to see the aged colonel. Even though he wasn’t on speaking terms with the superior officer, he was so desperate for a familiar face he wasn’t complaining. 

Kaplan noticed them seconds after Hux saw him—not that it was hard to ignore Hux. The man was taller than anyone else in the room, the glossy shine to his gown wasn’t helping. Kaplan was dressed in black, his dress uniform flashier than Mitaka’s. Several ranking medals hung from his breast that he didn’t have. But it was the same boots, same stiff jacket. The First Order was practical, if anything. To an outsider or a would be assassin, the two appeared to be the same rank from a distance. 

“General Hux.” Kaplan didn’t seem fazed to see Hux in his finery. When Hux offered his hand, he kissed it properly, as any gentleman would. Then he turned to Mitaka respectfully, “Lieutenant.”

“Colonel Kaplan, sir.” 

“General, thank you for extending an invitation to myself. It is an honor to be here.” 

“You are from a well known family. It would be rude not to invite you to one of the classiest fundraisers of the year.”

“It’s quite boring, sir.”

“I know.” Hux quirked a smile. Their interactions were familiar now. It was like they were old friends instead of comrades. Hux snagged another couple drinks from the waiter and handed the other off to Kaplan. He would’ve procured one for Mitaka as well, had his flute not been touched. To his surprise, Kaplan easily downed the second as quickly as Hux did and was immediately handed another. 

“That old guy over there—the one with all of the women—he’s from Sienar-Jaemus. From the sounds of it, they created a new TIE they’re dying to try out. Might want to get in on that, sir, or one of the other commander’s will.”

“Right after I handle Sonn-Blas and their blasters. They’re planning on making them heavier for stormtroopers. How they expect anyone to go anywhere is beyond me.”

“Think the old senators are planning to block another project if they don’t get newer vessels again?” 

Mitaka sipped through their gossip. To him, it was a matter of catching up on the topics and understanding the social standing of each of the individuals they were discussing. In the military, everything was by protocol, but out here with the actual leaders, things were a bit messier. 

If the New Republic could see us now. He thought, finishing his glass. A waiter swooped by and offered him another. Maybe this was why no one was at each other’s throat yet—they were too drunk to resort to physical violence. 

“The Lieutenant here is giving a speech later on.” Mitaka was drawn back into the conversation as Hux suddenly shifted weight, his elbow brushing against his side. 

“I suppose I could stay sober enough to hear what he has to say.” Kaplan sighed, lowering his fifth glass of the night. “Last year’s speech was quite entertaining when that petty officer presented the speech. The ‘royals’ were insulted by his presence. And your speech, of course, sir.”

“Perhaps they will stop interfering with the Order’s campaigns. Captain Phasma was so kind to remind me to keep them away from the assault groups. Preferably the primary assault groups. We can’t guarantee their safety, after all.”

“Nor in the hanger.” He reminded him quickly. “I can’t have civilians in the control room. Not like last time. Every second complaining about the formation of the hangar. Why the shuttles were in the back while the TIE’s were closer to the gates.” He kept grumbling on, the rest of his words drowned by his glass. Unfortunately for him, an older man recognized him and dragged him away from the safety of their makeshift circle. The former senator was now yammering his head off as he led him away to one of the viewports on the far edge of the room.

“Colonel Kaplan is a regular to these, then?” He asked. Hux steered him closer to the podium. It was probably getting closer to his presentation. 

“He wishes he wasn’t.” Hux said with a smirk. He spun him around so he faced him. “He accepts because I personally request it of him to appear. I need someone entertaining to listen to.” Ah, that was why Kaplan wasn’t surprised to see the general looped around his arm. 

“I didn’t know he was so informal.” He tried to keep up appearances the best he could when he was off ship. The military protocols beat it into him until it had become a habit. 

“It’s a party.” Hux gave a vague gesture at their surroundings. “Rank and prestige mean everything. He knows how to act around civilians. I suppose he’s exhausted from keeping up the charade.”

Mitaka assumed they both were exhausted from keeping up appearances. Kaplan was drinking and Hux was wearing a gown. And heels. And makeup. He wondered how many numbers the man managed to acquire in the time they were here. The rich obviously didn’t care if the person was already partnered up with someone else. 

“Ah, you must be Lieutenant Mitaka.” An officer came up to them, his cap in hand. Another lieutenant from the looks of it. He looked strangely out of place here—not in his ceremonial uniform, but in his light duty uniform. He was nervous, jittery, in the room. It was obvious he was working the event, not participating in it. 

“Yes, I am.” The man’s eyes roved over Hux, studying the man as he hung on to his arm. Having the general tower over him seem to frighten him even more. When he spoke next, he stumbled over his first few words, as if he’d been struggling to memorize them before he arrived.

“Please come this way, sir. We have your speech already waiting for you on the screen.”

“What about my partner?” Hux’s weight was suddenly heavy on his shoulder. Like he gave up all indications of holding his body up and used him as a support structure. 

The lieutenant’s eyes flicked over at Hux and he licked his lips nervously. Mitaka knew from experience what kind of glare Hux was giving him. It was a disappointed look he held whenever he ran into an incompetent officer. Not that it was only directed at incompetent officers—Mitaka himself had received one a few days ago when he failed to spot a simple discrepancy in the logs early. Nothing had come out of his missed log, but the cameras were quickly repaired in that sector of the ship when they found out. 

But that look was enough to make anyone shrink and wish the floor would swallow them right then and there.

“Your partner can stay with you while you present.” The lieutenant stammered. He glanced over his shoulder quickly as he extended his arm forward. “Please come this way. It’s time for your speech.”

—————————  
The speech went by with no difficulties. Hux stayed behind him, offering the 'spousal' support he was expected to give. From his position, he could not see if he had given the speech as well as he could have. Once he finished, there was applause, and Hux was wrapping his arm around his elbow, slowly guiding him away from the podium. 

"You did well." He said. 

"Thank you, sir. It was nothing." Hux handed him another flute. Apparently there was no short supply of the stuff. 

"Why didn't you have Colonel Kaplan make the speech?" 

"Kaplan is very capable. I could have." Hux said thoughtfully. "He also comes from a very good house. But as I said before, I chose a subordinate I trusted to deliver my speech." 

Mitaka flushed in realization. Hux depended on him far more than he thought. He didn't see it until he actually pointed out the facts. Now, as the general pressed in closer, he couldn't help but accept his weight, rather than support. 

"Besides." Hux muttered, his breath warming his neck, "I wouldn't look quite as good next to the honorable colonel than I do with you."

"May I ask another question, sir?" He felt rather than heard Hux sigh. 

"Just one more, Lieutenant. This a party, not an interrogation."

"Why are we the only ones representing the military? Surely Captain Phasma would've been invited?"

"The captain resigned to stay with the ship, in the very case my absence caused a mutiny of some sort onboard. She may not be able to override Ren's orders, but she can limit his access to a reasonable number of stormtroopers. Colonel Datoo was supposed to show, but I daresay he is busy with the new weapon as well."

"Datoo got out of this?" Kaplan's voice came out sharply, causing him to jump in surprise. "That arrogant bastard. My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt." He downed his drink to shut himself up. Mitaka's jaw dropped. Hux merely shrugged it off, bringing attention to something else in the room he hadn't had a chance to view. 

"That woman over there? One of the senators moving policy onto the Order's side." He followed his gaze to a pale, middle-aged woman dressed in flowing pastels. She was exchanging small talk with a younger man, laughing at whatever the conversation was steered at. 

"She has an important job." He said. Hux scoffed. 

"Hardly. She spends so much time worrying about her power and looks she doesn't get much done. Like the rest of the Senate." The senator turned to them, perhaps honing in on the person speaking about them. 

"Where are you going?" Hux was heading off as the woman approached, his attention now on the datapad he must have folded into his clutch. 

"Refresher." He said distractedly. Though he did glance at him to finish, "You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

———————————

He expected the refresher to be as small as the ones on the Finalizer. Or at least the smaller, personal ones inside the quarters of higher officers. That was his highest hope. His lowest? A refresher that mimicked the public ones in the training gym or officer’s lounge. 

He didn’t expect a public refresher to look so…fancy. Apparently, their hosts had worked hard to make sure the refresher looked as presentable as the ballroom in the other room. 

It had the same yellow filter on the lights, giving the evening glow to the room. There was wide open space, with a number of stalls on the far left and the right a row of sinks underneath a wall length mirror. 

Hux immediately strode over to the mirror, clicking open his clutch and settling it on the counter. Mitaka stood off on the side, staring at his surroundings while his superior rummaged through his personal effects.

“I expect quite a few of the dignitaries present will be more than willing to fund some of our new projects after your speech, Lieutenant.” 

“Why is that, sir?” 

Hux turned and leaned against the counter. He extended his hand towards him. An invitation to come closer. Mitaka stretched forward until their fingertips were touching. He allowed Hux to draw him in, until he was pressed against the delicate lace of the general’s dress. Pale hands caressed his face, thumbs circling his cheeks. His eyes were glinting in the light, making it look like his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. They were fluttering, flicking back and forth across his face, trying to get a read on him. 

Then he kissed him, gently pushing back his head. He had to crane his neck to reach that angle—and make it comfortable for the both of them for the long moment they spent together. When they broke apart, Hux’s lipstick was smudged on the edge. Licking his lips, he felt the strange taste on his tongue and knew a good amount of the product was transferred to his lips. 

“You forget the taste after awhile.” Hux said. He trailed his thumb across his lips. Then he dropped them until they settled comfortably on Mitaka’s hips. “It mixes in with everything you eat after awhile.” 

“I think I like it.” He reached up, his fingers barely grazing those angular cheekbones before Hux got the message and kissed him again. He held him close, his hands tightening around his waist. 

They broke contact once more at the sound of footprints. The lieutenant was entering the room. But one glance at them entwined at the sinks and he spun heel and marched back out the door. Hux chuckled darkly, fingers digging into his thighs as he dragged his leg a little higher off the ground. Mitaka wobbled unsteadily one one leg for a second, then fell heavily against him when he felt his hot tongue swirling in his mouth. 

“Sir? Here?” He muttered when they broke apart. He wiped off the string of saliva dribbling down his chin. Not that his body particularly cared where they were at the moment. All his blood was pooling in his lower extremities and the thought of being caught was heightening his arousal. 

“You wouldn’t mind, would you, Lieutenant?” Hux asked breathlessly. He was flushed as red as the lipstick smeared across his lips. They were now wearing equal amounts on their faces, though the way he was wearing it was completely unconventional. 

“No sir. Never.”

“Good.” A firm hand wound into his hair, yanking his head back roughly. Hux kissed him passionately, his teeth biting into his lower lip with vigor. He let go of his leg, causing him to stumble and lose his balance. But maybe that was his intention after all. No sooner had he took a step back had that strong hand shoved him down on his knees in front of him. 

He found himself analyzing the lacy flowers of the dress. For a second anyway. Then the obstructive fabric was yanked aside and he got a mouthwatering view of the general’s pale legs.

“Don’t rip my gown, lieutenant.” Hux growled as Mitaka slipped underneath.

“I won’t, sir.” 

Hux was wearing lingerie underneath, lacy panties the same fabric and style as the dress he was wearing. They were small and tiny on his hips, with skin peaking through the thinner parts of the pattern. The biggest draw was his throbbing erection, carefully folded into the the lace so it wouldn’t poke out as much from the skin tight garment. Mitaka couldn’t help himself. He brushed his fingertip across the head, causing Hux to curse and grip the countertop tightly. 

The second thing he noticed was a thick black strap on Hux’s right thigh. It was a holster of a kind, which strapped a small blaster right above his knee. Hux was one of the few people who could’ve pulled this off. He had very long legs, which, for a blaster of that size (not like the smaller ones political figures tended to use) was advantageous. Now he knew why Hux never accepted any proposals to sit down. Mitaka thought it was a habit—even on the bridge the general refused to take the commander’s seat. He enjoyed walking around, inspecting the work of the officers on the bridge, or just plain watching the stars drift by while they were in orbit. 

“Is it difficult to walk in?” his fingers trailed over the strap holding it up. Underneath, his skin was flushed red, probably from the friction the strap gave him after staggering around in heels all night. 

“I won’t try and bend down.” Hux said. Mitaka was running his fingers over the band again when he froze as Hux shifted, one of his legs leaving his side. For a brief second, he feared for his life—a heel of that length and at this close proximity would pierce his skin easily. 

But then a heavy weight dropped around his shoulders, jostling him forward and ramming his nose into Hux’s pelvis. He recovery was only a quick gasp as lengthy fingers wound tightly into his hair and forced him between his creamy thighs. 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Hux said. His heel dug into the small of his back, shoving him closer. Any higher and he would have him in a very seductive headlock between his legs. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you sir?” The man’s response was a breathy moan as he mouthed the thin fabric. It was already damp, the tip of his cock dripping clear fluid in a constant stream. He kissed and nuzzled his entire length, up and down while Hux shuddered above him. 

He was worried another person would come in and see them. It didn’t make a pretty sight—well, with Hux clutching the counter for support and him kneeling underneath his tight fitting gown. 

“I wonder how it looks to someone watching us.” He said, speaking so closely as he was mouthing the damp lace again. His arousal smelled…divine. He was hot and needy down there, and each breath across his exposed skin sent small tremors through his legs. He wondered how long he could continue doing this before the general fell to the ground in a shaking heap. 

“Will they think a daughter of a rich diplomat has seduced an officer into eating her out?” He breathed. He pulled off one of his gloves, setting it aside. He ran a warm finger across his leaking slit, drawing away a string of precut with his nail. “Or will they think two lovers snuck away from the ballroom to finally meet here?”

“Or—“ he stroked the lacy bump beneath it all, fondling his balls in the palm of his hand. He heard Hux’s quick intake of breath. “—Will they see General Hux getting seduced by one of his subordinates? Funny thing, he wasn’t supposed to be here tonight.”

“That’s terrible.” Came the choked voice. The leg over his shoulder tightened. He felt the heel give way and clatter across the floor. 

“Permission to undress you, sir?” He was going to ask if he could touch him, but his hands were already on his waistband and he figured it was too belated to say anything. 

“Do it, Lieutenant.” Hux groaned, arching his back. His erection was tightening against the lace, bright red against midnight blue. 

Mitaka had to go and ruin their lovely affair with his over analyzation. For one thing (again, picked up on rather belatedly) he realized that with Hux’s leg over his shoulder, it would be incredibly difficult to remove the panties without tearing them. Especially when the lace clung so tightly to his skin—obviously suitable for someone with smaller hips. His cock was not helping matters either. With it fully engorged, it took up the extra space needed for him to slide it down his thighs. 

After a few panic stricken seconds going over every possible scenario in his head, he finally forgo removing the lacy panties and worked on another angle. 

Hux shuddered as he gripped his shaft. It pulsed beneath his palm as he alternated grips. He did this through the delicate barrier, watching as more clear liquid was absorbed by the cloth. He craned his head, sucking in a mouthful of damp fabric as he focused on his tightly crammed scrotum. 

“That’s—ugh—“ Hux quieted down to husky pants, hips jerking forward as he increased his ministrations. He freed his cock from the lace, pumping it easily through the leaking fluids. It made a slapping noise that made his ears burn in shame when he remembered where they were. Not that it made him stop his strokes. Nor did it stop him from swallowing the twitching cock whole, enjoying the bitter, salty taste of precum on his tongue. 

Hux cursed as his head hit the back of his throat. His throaty moan echoed through the expansive room. His desperation for more was indicated by his other leg suddenly leaving the ground and with the other, folding over his shoulders in a headlock. If his hands weren’t gripping the counter in a vice grip, he would’ve used them as well. 

Mitaka didn’t have the breath to tell him someone might overhear. Hux’s moans were loud. Anyone passing the refresher door would know something illicit was going on. It didn’t take a genius to put the moans and slurping together to know to get the hell out of there. 

It was deeply satisfying to feel his scrotum tightening in his hand and his shaft stiffening between his lips. Hux’s legs held him so tightly in that last second he nearly toppled over. 

He grinned as he pulled away. Hearing Hux’s guttural groan made his night. He craved hearing his moans and cries as he took him. It gave him immense pleasure to feel responsible for drawing those noises out of the stoic general. It always left him wanting more. Wanting to see the general laid out before him, legs spread and begging for him to relieve him. He wanted to see how flushed that pale skin could get before he finally came. How beautiful his face would look so far gone and no control over his expressions. 

He drove him to that. Drove the Order’s most competent leader to a crumbling mess. The Resistance’s constant thorn in the side. The beseecher of worlds moaning his name. His cock throbbed in its confines, once again reminding him of his own plight. 

He ignored it. He felt worse. 

Hux slid off him, legs wobbling uncontrollably as he set them gingerly on the floor. There was a cause for danger, as the thin heel wobbled dangerously on the smooth tile. Mitaka took pity on him and steadied him, fingers stroking over the boney ankle until the shaking stopped. He slid out beneath him, cracking his neck and sighing in relief. He found the missing shoe—and as Hux held out his foot—slid it back on with ease. 

It took a little bit longer for the tingling to stop in his feet from kneeling for so long. He couldn’t quite close his legs comfortably, but he managed by keeping them apart, ignoring his needy appendage. It bothered him when he bent retrieved his discarded gloves. 

Hux pulled him into final kiss, tongue swirling over his as he tasted the remnants of his come. When they broke it, Hux held him at arm’s length, staring into his eyes with a warmth he hadn’t seen all night. 

Fondness. His mind supplied. It was with fondness the general was gazing at him with. 

“Be right back.” His voice soft as he caressed his cheek. Mitaka watched him go as he picked his way over to one of the stalls. Then he turned back to the mirror, pulling out his comb and inspecting the damage the quick fuck had done to him. 

It wasn’t that bad. His hair was a little off, but nothing the comb couldn’t fix. He did have to wipe off his lips, there were remnants of red lipstick across his bottom lip. He assumed the rest was back on its owner—just more noticeably in a new spot. 

A flush later and slow clicking heels brought Hux back into the mirror’s view. He settled at the sink by his side, cleaning his hands and studying his nails. Mitaka didn’t realize they were painted. But they were, painted in the blues and purples of the galaxy with sparkles to signify the stars. He suddenly felt a wash of guilt when he realized he never complemented his lover on his appearance. Hux spent a long time getting ready and the one person he craved compliments from didn’t say a word. 

“You look lovely tonight.” He said. Hux looked up in surprise. The cool confident sneer was gone, replaced by weariness at the weight of his position. “I should have told you earlier. I apologize.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled. Even with the smudged lipstick he was still the definition of beauty. Hux broke eye contact first, his ears turning red as he dug around in his clutch. 

“Did Captain Phasma teach you?” Hux was reapplying the lipstick with the same precision as he would dissect a womp rat. If he ever dissected a womp rat before. 

“No.” He pursed his lips when he finished, double checking his work. He worked on his hair next. Meticulously combing it back to its former glory. “No I taught myself.” He suddenly looked ashamed for admitting it. Mitaka leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making sure to keep clear of the freshly applied lipstick. 

“Well, you look lovely.” 

“Can you handle it for another hour?” Hux asked. It took a moment to guess what he was talking about. 

“I’ve done it before.” He said. Adjusting his stance so he reduced the pull and strain. Another couple of minutes outside amongst the boring chatter would reduce his arousal significantly. “This uniform covers it well enough.” Hux nodded, satisfied with his answer. He tried not to think of what was going to happen once they returned to their quarters. 

“We should go back.” Hux clicked his clutch closed and raised his hand expectantly. 

“Can’t have Kaplan fending for himself, I’m guessing?” He took his hand and wound it around his arm. Hux settled next to him, looking once more, like the picture perfect wife the diplomats expected him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with this: [ Midnight Soiree Moodboard](http://flying-rarepair-ships.tumblr.com/post/153556160471/bunch-of-teaser-pictures-for-new-project-midnight). Its like a year and a half later than expected, but oh well.


End file.
